


A Good Excuse

by NatyHunter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on this prompt : "I rented the apartment above your flower shop and in the last two months you've gotten a new flower I'm allergic to so I keep buying bouquets until I can figure out which kind it is" I tried my best 'what isn't much'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Excuse

Billy/Teddy   
A Good Excuse.  
M/M

……………………………………………………………….

Well, it was the only way to obtain a solution or it was the answer that his brain keeps telling him. It was kinda of an excuse and he knows it.

Every day since last month his crush would pass in front of the flower store and he would buy only one flower. Never the same one. Then smile and went up to his apartment. It made him always so curious, to all he knows the guy lived alone. Maybe asking about was a good way to start a talk.

Teddy's POV 

A shine black hair and beautiful brown eyes was the only thing in his mind. Those last months since he had rented this apartment he was trying to find a good excuse to talk with the pretty 'not so skinny' boy that worked on the flower store below there. And now was the perfect opportunity he was waiting for, he has been sneezing for a month now but he couldn't be more content. 

It was time to a move.

In the instant that he entered the store he was greeted by the enchanting scents of the multitude of flowers, and by the luck vision of Billy's back side while he was cutting a few flowers to a bouquet.  
"Good morning, Billy"  
He grinned when Billy jumped, and turned to him with a shy smile.  
"Hey Teddy want something today or you're just passing by"  
"Yeah, I'm just looking for a flower" -I'm actually trying to get your attention- was what he really wanted to say.  
"You want something specific? I can't help you without details" that smile again so beautiful.  
"... Err hum the truth is that I'm..." thinking now his excuse looks exactly like an excuse "...I'mallergicbutIdon'tknowtowhat" Teddy says in one breath.  
"Woa slow down, so you are allergic?"  
"Yes"  
"And don't know to what flower?  
"Yes"  
"and want to find out?"  
"Yes" with one last muffled word.

Then the silence is broken by a laugh, one of the most beautiful he ever heard, and looks up to see Billy with a grin stuck on his face.  
"Why didn't you told me soon?" a soft chuckle "you having living around for months now an-" he was cut by Teddy.  
"this is not that long I think it was a new flower you got recently"   
Billy then looked around as if searching for something then walked to open flowers of many colors.  
"These are Chrysanthemums they are very popular this time of year, no wonder you got allergic."  
I never thought that flowers could be such an interesting topic, well Billy make it be.  
"Why you say so?"  
"You see, these are blooms that product to much pollen"  
"Nice... I mean they are pretty and so... bad for me I guess?"   
"Why don't you get anti-allergics or an air purifier?"  
"Yeah thanks I didn't think about this."  
"So... bye"  
"bye"  
...  
...  
Teddy was getting at the door when Billy said  
"why don't you come here later and we can go out, there is this new cafeteria that I didn't went yet"  
"it's a date then" he smile then adds "or not I don't mea-  
"I got it" Billy laughs "it's a date"

And it all ended perfectly, or almost since teddy forgot about buying a air purifier and ended sniffing the entire night, when they got up to his apartment.

But there isn't much to be concerned about, Billy was there.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake


End file.
